Love Is War! A HTTYD, Hiccstrid, Heathstrid and other ships FanFiction
by AllThingsDragons
Summary: Set during Race to the Edge. The Dragon Riders have all started to grow up and realise that there are other things they want to do when they aren't out saving dragons. Will they be able to maintain their focus on winning the war against the Dragon Hunters, or will their lust get the better of them? Story is for mature audiences... Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

Before we begin I would just like to point out that this story may not suit some of you. There is sex, explicit themes/terminology and also homosexuality. This story is rated M possibly higher as it goes on. To begin with there are currently no couples on Dragons Edge.

(Also, The first 1 and a 1/2 Chapters were written two and a half years ago. Spelling and grammar will dramatically improve from Chapter 3 and onwards)

It was just like any other day on Dragons Edge, the weather was sunny, barely a cloud in the sky and the gang were all gathered in the clubhouse ready to discuss everybody's daily schedule and the duties they needed to be perform. Hiccup as usual started the talks as he was somewhat the group elected leader of Dragon's Edge. "Ok thanks everyone for being on time. We have many things that need to be done around the Edge so firstly who wants to volunteer for general repair?" the room was completely silent because as usual nobody volunteered as it was generally the longest job to do. "Great... fine so I'll do that" Said Hiccup with moan, Astrid then shot up straight away and said "I'll do it with you." Hiccup smiled after hearing this because he really enjoys himself when he is alone with Astrid, "Alright, since nobody feels like volunteering... Fishlegs your on the daily dragon count census, Snotlout your on resource gathering, Ruff, Tuff and Heather your on clearing land for new buildings" Said Hiccup. Everyone hopped on their dragons and flew off to the jobs except for Hiccup and Astrid who remained in the clubhouse. "So, what needs working on first?" Asked Astrid in a spirited tone, Hiccup smiled and said "we can start at the stables and move on from there" As the two of them looked around for their dragons they could see them down at the training arena playing with each other. The two of them decided to walk to the stables since it wasn't too long of a walk. It wasn't hard to see that Hiccup liked Astrid and Astrid did certainly care deeply for Hiccup, "Hey Astrid, do you ever think about how much everything has changed?" Asked Hiccup, "I do, all the time. I still can't believe how good life has been since we began riding dragons." Replied Astrid, "yea, without dragons and more importantly Toothless I don't think that any of this would have even been possible... I still remember when I was the island screw-up" Said Hiccup. After hearing this Astrid couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty and sad about that since she also treated him like a screw-up. "do you still hold anger towards anyone for all that?" Asked Astrid, "No, I left all that behind me the day I lost my leg" Replied Hiccup. There was now a somewhat long and Awkward silence in the air. Hiccup was the first to break the silence when he said "hey, Astrid, we never really talked each other before we were like 14. What was your life like?" Astrid was happy that Hiccup didn't seem to be upset. "My life was just training to slay dragons. It was me and my axe, from dusk til dawn training for that one day where I could restore my families name... you remember the flightmare don't you?"Asked Astrid. Hiccup chuckled "how could I forget." Following that the two of them realised that they still had work to do so they got on with their general repairs.

Hours later everyone returned to the base and went off to their huts. Hiccup was in his hut just thinking about Astrid, he couldn't stop thinking about her, her hair, her eyes, her body. Finally he got up, left his hut and walked to Astrid's hut, he knocked on the door and Astrid opened it, Astrid then welcomed Hiccup inside, she wasn't wearing her normal clothes, she was wearing short shorts, and a singlet that just got to her stomach. Hiccup couldn't believe his eyes and suddenly he had a boner.


	2. Chapter 2 - The First

Hiccup felt his dick grow longer and harder so he tried to conceal it by turning half his body away from Astrid. However he didn't want to look away, she looked so sexy, her hair was unbraided and loose, she was showing off her curved waist and her long legs. "Hey Hiccup, what brings you here at this time?" Asked Astrid as she tried figure out why Hiccup was turning away from her. But Hiccup was lost for words, he didn't actually have a reason he just couldn't resist being away from Astrid. Hiccup stutter uncontrollably as he tried to quickly think of an excuse. Meanwhile Astrid got up and walked over to Hiccup who was still half turned away. Astrid placed a hand on his shoulder and asked, "Hiccup.. is something wrong" Hiccup was still frozen, in the heat of the moment he murmured "screw it" and turned is whole body towards Astrid and pressed his lips against hers in a heated kiss. Hiccup eventually pulled away and looked for a reaction. Astrid was stunned and frozen for a few seconds while she processed what had happened. Hiccup was scared because he wasn't sure what Astrid was about to say or do, whether she liked it or was ready to kill him. Hiccup started backing away but Astrid Grabbed him by the collar pulled him close, Hiccup braced and closed his eyes as he was sure he was about to receive a punch, however instead of a punch he felt 2 supple lips press against his, once their kiss concluded Hiccup opened his eyes he saw Astrid walking away from him, then as he looked at her once again she signalled him to come to her. As Hiccup walked over he saw Astrid begin to take her singlet off. "Astrid, your so beautiful and hot, I've wanted to tell you that for years" said Hiccup as he began to grin. "Stop talking and let's do this, I've been wanting to do something like this for years"

Sorry for the short chapter. This was when I took my two year break. Next chapter's will be way better


	3. Chapter 3 - An Untimely Interuption

With Astrid now removing her singlet she was now left with nothing but her pants and her bra. Hiccup couldn't believe his eyes, her body, her face, everything about her was indescribable. He began walking closer to her, taking off the armour that was above his leather tunic, throwing it on the floor. Now, at the side of the bed, the two once again pressed their lips together pulling their bodies closer together with their tongues battling for dominance. Astrid could feel Hiccup's erect member pressed against her body, she was loving it.

Astrid began to lift Hiccup's shirt over his head so that he could then undo her bra. As she threw his shirt to the ground Hiccups hand made their way to her back... *BOOOOOM!*

A massive explosion was heard as the two of them pulled away from each-other. Hiccup quickly put his tunic and armour back on and rushed out to the balcony of the hut. Dozens of hunter ships were in the harbour launching flaming catapults. Hiccup realised he had made a big mistake, it was his turn to be on patrol. Hiccup whistled for Toothless as they took to the sky.

"Alright bud, lets fix my mistake, after-all, you own the night" Said Hiccup as toothless roared

Astrid watched as Hiccup flew off, she was a little bit behind as she had to put on her normal shirt, armour and boots. She grabbed her axe, strapped it to her back and also ran out to the balcony to survey what was going on. The gronckle iron walls of the huts was doing a good job at keeping them standing, however many of the wooden walkways, ladders and stairs had been destroyed. It was clear that the edge couldn't take much more. in the darkness Astrid could see plasma blast after plasma blast taking out a few ships, but it was clear that Hiccup needed help, so Astrid called Stormfly and within seconds they had joined the fight.

"Ugh! Theres too many of them!" Yelled Heather

"Yea I know, and the ships are mostly dragon proof" Said Hiccup as he and toothless dodged a few arrows

"If we can take out the men on the ship then we might be able to send them away" announced Fishlegs as he was flying next to Hiccup.

All dragons were at their limits for their firing capabilities which meant it was going to have to be close quarters combat. All riders split up into two and three mans teams to finish off the last 6 ships. The twins and Fishlegs took one ship with their swords and spears using the dragons as back-up. Snotlout and Heather also landed together, the two riders stormed on ahead whilst their dragons took on the main grouping of hunters on the front of the ship. Heather threw he double bladed axe at a hunter, narrowly missing and getting it caught in a wall leaving here completely defenceless with a hunter swinging a sword her way.

Heather thought that this was it, her time to go to Valhalla. She closed her eyes and was ready to accept her fate. Heather's eyed were forced open at the sound of metal clashing. Snotlout had blocked the hunters sword from hitting heather with his own sword.

"Well, don't just stand there" Said Snotlout with his sword still pressed against the hunters.

Heather grinned and swiflty punched the hunter in the face knocking him to the ground. Meanwhile on Hiccup and Astrid landed on their ship. Astrid leapt of Stormfly grabbing her axe and going wild on the hunters, making sure not to do any fatal damage. Hiccup didnt cary any weaponry, just his shield. Hiccup was mostly playing defense, blocking attacks so that toothless could take out the hunters with either his tail or wings.

As all the riders finished going from ship to ship they gathered on the last one. Taking out the men within 2 minutes.

"Why did these hunters attack in the first place? And this late! I need to get my beauty sleep" Complained Snotlout.

"I think the real question is how did they get so close to be able to attack us without us knowing?" asked Fishlegs.

"That's my fault gang, I was meant to be on patrol" Said Hiccup scratching the back of his head

Everyone wanted to know his reasoning, but they were all too tired to question it. So they all mounted their dragons and returned to their huts. Before Astrid took off Hiccup walked over to her.

"Hey can we talk for a-"

Astrid quickly cut Hiccup off, "Look, what we did, what we nearly did, it was a mistake. We are at war and because of it, we nearly lost the Edge tonight"

Without saying anymore words, she flew off. Leaving Hiccup with nothing but one single thought... 'Damn it'

(Hopefully you guys are enjoying it so far. I didnt want it to be purely focused on the riders become obssessed with sex. That was somewhat the plan 2 years ago but I've recently changed my mind. Dont worry though, it'll still be a good read.)


	4. Chapter 4 - Trapped

A week had now passed since the night the Hunters attacked, everything on the Edge was either mostly repaired or done. The sun-dial hit mid-day which meant that it was time for lunch. Heather was on cooking duty that day so everyone was eager to gather around the table for lunch. Hiccup was the first to walk in followed by the twins, Fishlegs, Snotlout and then Astrid who all sat down. Astrid made sure she could sit as far away from Hiccup as possible. She harboured no negative feelings towards him, but they hadn't spoken properly since that night meaning that things between them were extremely awkward.

"Hiccup, what are we going to do about the big freeze?" Asked Fishlegs

Hiccup turned to look out the club house door at the snow that was forming on the mountains and the ocean that was beginnging to freeze over.

"We should get hit with a fair bit of ice and snow tonight, but it shouldn't be too bad. Atlease we wont have to worry about any dragon hunter attacks with the water frozen like that" Replied Hiccup

"I guess later tonight we should all put our dragons in the stables and wait to see how all of this ice and snow plays out" Said Heather as everyone nodded their heads.

The gang silently continued to eat their food. The was a small amount of hostility in the air as some of the riders were still annoyed that Hiccup hadn't explained why he wasn't on patrol when the dragon hunters attacked. Astrid did whatever she could to avoid making any form of eye contact with Hiccup which was most of the time just looking straight down at her plate. Heather noticed that Astrid was acting a bit out of character and she began to try and figure out what could've happened.

A few more hours had past and repairs were finally finished. The chilli breeze that was blowing snowflake's in from the sea stacks and mountain was becoming stronger and stronger. All of the dragons were put into their stables, with the exception of Toothless. A blizzard was now in full effect on the Edge with snow pilling in mountains over the huts and ice freezing doorways shut.

"Well, looks like we're trapped in here for a while" said Astrid looking at Heather

"Yea, atleast we've got someone to talk to" Replied Heather

Although Heather had been living on the Edge for about 4 months now, she hadn't requested to have her own hut built so she was just bunking with Astrid.

"So, if we're going to be in here for the foreseeable future, any idea's on what to do?" Asked Astrid as she sat on her bed.

"Well, we could discuss why have been acting so strange lately?" -H

"Wha-What do you mean strange?" -A

"Astrid, you've been avoiding Hiccup like he has a plague, you're barely eating and you seem constantly on edge or upset" -H

Astrid found herself a bit annoyed with Heather's comment, but it did cause her to think. Was she going about this all wrong? Could she be acting childish? Halfway through these thoughts she began to get lost in the memory of what was happening, and what almost did happen. She quickly shook her head to get those thoughts out of her head.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it" Said Astrid as she laid back on her bed

Heather got up and walked over to a chest of drawers that was near her bed, she opened the bottom draw and pulled out a bottle of distilled and pure Meade and 2 cups. Astrid was curious what Heather had so she sat up to take a look.

"Is that... Alcohol?" Asked Astrid with surprise.

Heather said nothing, just smirked at her and poured two cups of Meade. She grabbed both cups and walker over to her bed.

"If we're gonna be stuck in here, we might as well have some fun" Said Heather as she handed Astrid a cup and taking a sip of her own.

Astrid hadn't ever had any form of alcohol before but she always drank juice and water really fast so she unknowingly treated Meade the same way. A huge gulp of meade filled her mouth and instantly she realised, it didnt taste as nice as juice or water but she swallowed it none-the-less.

Heather initially thought that maybe Astrid was just a natural at drink, however once she saw her gag reflex, that thought was put to rest.

Meanwhile in the other riders' frozen hut's, Fishlegs was working on his dragon cards, reading the book of dragon's for the one thousandth time and working on a new project he started, dragon sculptures that he carved out of wood with a dagger. Snotlout was doing what he does best... sleeping. The twins however, they snuck a night terror into their hut and were just 'training' it most of the time. Chicken wasn't very happy that Tuffnut was paying more attention to the dragon than her.

Hiccup's hut was very quiet. Toothless was sleeping on his stone slab and Hiccup was very, very deep in thought. He was thinking about what happened with him and Astrid. He should've of been focusing on the fact that his riders were nearly killed and the Edge was nearly lost, but he couldn't. Instead all that was going through his head was Astrid, with her half naked body being an image that was burned into his head.

A few hours had now passed and Heather and Astrid had managed to finish of the entire bottle of Meade and were a bit out of it.

"You k-know, maybe I am acting like a child, a big whiny child" Stuttered Astrid

"What-d ya mean? Why are you a child" Chirped back Heather

"Well! You see! Hiccup and me, we nearly had sexxx when those darn hunters interrupted us" Slurred Astrid

Heather sat there, with her jaw dropped.

"Yep! it was finally time to happen and what do ya know... hunters!" Slurred Astrid again.

"So what did you guys actually do?" Asked Heather with interest

"Well, we made out, I felt his dick against me through his pants, he nearly took my bra off... and that was it, it was actually nice making out. Wouldn't mind doing it again"

Heather got up and walker over and sat next to Astrid.

"Well, I haven't done it yet and since we haven't got anything else to do..."

Heather turned Astrid's head and pressed a gentle kiss on it and pulled away.

Thanks for reading

As I said earlier, I'd love to get some feedback or questions from everyone. I'd also love to hear any suggestions you have for the plot of the story as it may be used, or could help me generate new ideas.


	5. Chapter 5 - Jealousy

Chapter 5 - Jealousy

Astrid recoiled back away from Heather as she definitely was not expecting anything like that.

"Wha... Whaaaat?" Questioned Astrid as she was shocked

Heather said nothing but just continued to move towards Astrid. Astrid continued to move away from Heather until she backed herself against the bead-head. Heather continued to crawl closer towards her until she was right at Astrid's feet.

"Come on, we're trapped and cold in here, why not heat things up!" Said Heather as she once again started to move towards Astrid

Astrid was still heavily drunk at this point, as was Heather. Neither of them could think very clearly, as heather came closer and closer Astrid began to think, Heather was a very hot girl, she was a warrior like her and most of all, she was coming closer and closer.

In one swift but staggered movement, Astrid got up and met Heathers lips with her own. As the two engaged in a sloppy and unorganised kiss, probably down to their lack of co-ordination. After a few seconds they both mutually pulled away. Heather began do undo her Razorwhip scaled skirt as well as take off her boots.

"Wait, a minute Heath-" Muttered Astrid as she was cut off by another kiss,

"What, I just wanna see what poor Hiccup missed out on" Said Heather as she now began to take of her shoulder pads.

For some reason, as Heather said Hiccup's name, Astrid was more willing to go through with this. Maybe it was because the though of Hiccup got her aroused, or maybe it was because she wanted to do something that would make her forget about Hiccup and what nearly happened between the two of them. Astrid wasn't sure, but she did begin to undo her spiked skirt, take off her shoulder pads and her boots and once again re-engage in making out with Heather.

With both girls now in nothing but their pants and shirts, Astrid placed one hand on her hip and another on her butt, pulling Heather close. Both made eye contact, Astrid never realised how beautiful Heathers green eyes were. Heather reached for the bottom of Astrid's shirt, grabbing it by either side and started to raise it.

Astrid released her grip on Heather's hips and butt in order to raise her arms in the air and allow Heather to easily take off her shirt. Astrid returned the favour and took off Heathers, the two them both took off their long pants now leaving them in the bare minimum of clothing. Their bra's and undergarments. Astrid once again grabbed Heathers butt and attempted to pull her close, but this time Heather pulled back.

"Wait" Said Heather as she stood up and walked over to her bed.

Astrid thought that heather no longer wanted to do anything causing her to feel sorrow. 'Was this how I made Hiccup feel?' Thought Astrid.

"I'm sorry Heather, I never should have-" Said Astrid quickly before she was cut off.

"Don't worry" Said Heather as she pulled out a nother bottle of pure meade.

Heather took a long gulp of it before putting the lid back on and tossing the bottle to Astrid. She knew she was already way past drunk, but she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon with all the snow and ice. Astrid took another big gulp as Heather once again began walking over too her. Heather grabbed the bottle out of Astrid's hand and put it on the ground before placing a hand on one of Astrid's boobs. Heather began to grope it, squeezing it and moving it, before licking it. Astrid moved her arms to her back and undid her bra bindings, allowing it fall on the floor. Heather began to pinch and suckle on Astrid Nipples. They were bigger than she expected, plumb and perfectly symmetrical. Ofcourse that made sense to her see as how Astrid was probably one of the hottest vikings in the Archipelago.

Heather's actions, combined with the amount of meade Astrid had drank forced her to let out a loud moan. A moan so loud that Hiccup heard it all the way in his hut.

Back in Astrid's hut, Heather began to undo her bra bindings. Astrid was always curious what Heather looked like under her clothing. However, as Heather unclipped her bindings Astrids vision went extremely fuzzy and she found herself falling to the floor.

"Astrid! Oh my gods, are you okay" Asked Heather in panich as she stood there pretty much naked.

"I'm, I'm-" Before Astrid could put together any form of sentence, she felt something start coming up.

seconds later she threw up all the alcohol she had ingested and with that, she was passed out.

"Did you hear that bud?" Asked Hiccup as he stood out at one of his windows.

Toothless perked his head up and looked at his rider.

"I don't like this, what if something bad just happened!" Said Hiccup as he looked through his window, barely able to see Astrids Hut that was near his through the thick snow

Toothless warbled in a way that suggested his rider was being paranoid before laying his head back down and going to sleep

Hiccup just stood there, franticly racing from one idea to the next about what could have gone wrong.

"Alright bud, we're gonna need a way out of here" said Hiccup

The huts were frozen solid and encased in a thick layer of snow. Toothless could blast his way out, but that would cause significant damage to his hut, and none of the other riders would want to help him repair. The other riders still weren't too happy with Hiccup after the night the hunters attacked.

Hiccup grabbed his fire sword and walked over to the block of ice that help Hiccup hostage inside his hut. He pressed the button that creates the spar to ignite the sword. Nothing happened.

Hiccup walked over to his work bench and opened the handle cannister of monstrous nightmare gel... it was empty. The backup storage of nightmare gel was in the armoury meaning Hiccup was back to square 1, being trapped. While at his desk Hiccup pulled out a new big piece of paper and began to brainstorm ideas for a new project. Hiccup's inventions had always amazed other, where it was his gronckle iron shield from when he was 14 to his flaming sword now that he's nearly 19, not to mention Toothless' tail's and equipment and his very own flight suit. But it was time to create something new, something that was going to change the world. He just needed to figure what that was going to be.

_ Two days had now passed and the freeze was over, the sun was beaming down on Dragons Edge and all that was left to do was to wait for the ice to melt so that the riders could leave their Huts.

The twins spent most of their time playing with the Night terror, training it to be the perfect prankster.

"We did it sis! Our little Nelson. He's ready to carry out the will of Loki!" Screamed Tuffnut

"The perfect prankster, can move in and out without being noticed. Can't get in trouble from Hiccup cause he's a dragon... I'm so proud" Said Ruffnut as she shed a tear.

Snotlout spent most of his time sleeping, as can be expected, but he did do some working out and actually started to write a book, although he would never tell anyone that.

Fishlegs had carved small sculptures of all the Riders' dragons out of wood and updated his dragon cards based on information he had gathered from the book of dragons and the dragon eye when they had it.

After Astrid passed out, Heather lifted he cold and mostly naked body up onto her bed and covered her with a blanket. That was two days ago. Astrid had seemed to have drunk herself into a coma. Heather just mostly watched over Astrid, occasionally having to make sure she wasn't choking on her own vomit. While Astrid was passed out in nothing but underwear. Heather did continue to play with Astrid's breasts, comparing hers to her own but she didn't dare journey below the upper body area. Heather became slightly jealous. Astrid had the body of goddess, beautiful stomach, good butt, nice breasts, perfect skin and hair, and amazing blue eyes.

Heather thought that by no means was she unattractive but she couldn't compare herself to Astrid. Heather noticed that the sun was beaming and that the ice was melting. She became slightly irritated. She wanted to finally have sex with someone, but for now that would have to wait.

Thanks for reading. I'll be trying to get out 3 or 4 chapters a week. Don't expect many if any on weekends as I am very busy during those times.


	6. Chapter 6 - 'Riding' Solo

Chapter 6 -

Hours of straight sunlight had passed and the ice surrounding most of the huts had now free from their Icy prisons. The riders all emerged from their huts to show that they made it through the giant freeze. Hiccup, the twins, Fishlegs, Heather all emerged from the hut to their landing strips. Everyone got a bit worried when Snotlout didn't show, Hiccup and Toothless quickly flew over to check in on him.

As it turned out he was asleep. He signalled to the other riders that everything was ok, then he noticed something. Astrid hadn't emerged from her hut yet, and she was never late for anything.

Hiccup rushed up to Astrids hut when Heather stopped him at the door.

"Hiccup you can't go in there" Said Heather

"Why not! Is she ok?" Ask Hiccup as he was desperately trying to force his way past Heather.

Heather knew Astrid was in some sort of coma and wasn't likely to come out of it for a while, on top of that Astrid was still mostly naked inside, so Heather really didn't want Hiccup getting in.

"Look, Hiccup. Astrid told me about what happened with you two, she just... Doesn't want to see you right now" Said Heather

"Oh, I- Isee" Said Hiccup as he walked off.

Repairs needed to be done due to the blizzard so everyone just went about their business repairing what was destroyed.

Everyone on the Edge was at boiling point as a result of Hiccups ignorance when he was meant to be on patrol. Usually issues could be resolved but because of the blizzard, everyone was alone without being able to talk about their feelings.

Missions were at a standstill and so was group co-operation, this breakdown within the Dragon Riders allowed the Hunters to capture dragons at record rates.

2 Weeks had passed and Hiccup found himself the only one willing to go out and get in the way of the dragon hunters. Nobody was willing to talk to him, not even Fishlegs. He believed that Astrid also was doing her best to avoid him as he hadn't even laid eyes on her for 2 weeks.

"Alright, lets show these guys that we can still protect dragon" Said Hiccup

Hiccup and Toothless flew into battle against a lone hunter ship, blasting the cages open, freeing the dragons and sending the ship sinking to the bottom of the sea.

Meanwhile back on the Edge the sun was beginning to set. Heather walked back into Astrid's hut, hoping to see her friend finally awake. But that was misplaced hope. Heather walked over and sat on the side of Astrid's bed,

"Are you ever going to wake up? Its been 2 weeks! People are going to start getting suspicious" Said Heather as she pulled the blanket down from Astrids body.

Once again Heather took in the sight of Astrid's naked breasts, fondling and squeezing them. Heather found herself getting a tad horny and knowing that Astrid wasn't awake, she decided she'd find someone else to satisfy her.

Snotlout heard a knock on his door as he go up to open it. It was Heather.

"Hey Heather, come to spend the night?" Said Snotlout jokingly

"Well actually yes" Replied Heather with a smirk as she walked inside

"Wait what? You... What?" Said Snotlout with complete confusion

Snotlout shut the door to his hut and turned around, only to see Heather taking off her skirt and armor. He was still so confused, after all the times in the past Heather rejected his approaches and now shes undressing in his hut.

"What're you doing? You're creeping me out" whimpered Snotlout.

Heather walked up to him, placing a finger on his lips to shut him up.

"Shhhhh. Don't think I've forgotten how you saved my life when the hunters attacked" Said Heather

Heather had successfuly taken off her armor and skirt and began lifting her shirt over her head.

"Omg... This is finally HAPPENING" Shouted Snotlout with excitement

"Quiet! Dont be so loud" Said Heather as she threw shirt of the floor.

In nothing but her bra and pants, Heather jumped onto Snotlout wrapping her legs around him and then proceeded to stick her tongue down his throat. Snotlout carried her over to his bed, laying her down on it. He stood up and took off his shirt and then re-engaged in the make out. Heather began undo his belt as Snotlout reached for her bra binding.

As Heather took off his belt, he took off her bra revealing her fully exposed breasts. Heather wasted little time in shoving her boobs in his face as he began to lick and suckle on them.

After a few minutes of this had passed Heather stood up and took off her pants. Then Walked over to Snotlout who was sitting on the edge of his bed. She grabbed the top of his pants and pulled them all the way down, exposing his erect penis. Heather grabbed it with a hand and began playing with it, causing Snotlout to squirm a little.

After playing with it for a minute she began to suck on it. Continuously moving her head up and down which made Snotlout moan. Heather didn't want to cause him to finish too early so she stopped and stood up.

"What! Come on! We were just getting to the good part" Complained Snotlout

"Don't worry... We're not done yet" Smirked Heather

Heather stripped off her underwear and walked back over to Snotlout, pushing him down on the bed and climbing on top of him. Heather positioned his shaft and sat on it, bouncing continuously as Snotlout played with her breasts.

After 4 minutes of sex Snotlout could feel his limit being reached.

"Snotlout, Snot..lout, Oi, Oi... Oi!"

Thanks for reading. I thought Snotlout deserved some love for once.

I'm probably going to be turning this fan fiction into a series of one shots that somewhat build upon eachother.

Most of my time and attention will be dedicated to be writing my story 'Titans'. I'd highly appreciate if you all went and gave it a read.

You can follow my instagram All_Things_Dragons for updates on my stories.


End file.
